


luka

by eofiyv



Series: enggar penggalih [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, No Dialogue, POV Second Person
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eofiyv/pseuds/eofiyv
Summary: Yang bisa muncul pada pandangan pertama bukan hanya cinta.





	luka

**Author's Note:**

> Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Standard warning applied. Sudah lama sekali saya tidak membaca maupun menulis fanfiksi Vocaloid. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan karakterisasi, detail, dan hal-hal lainnya. Fanfiksi F/F.
> 
> Enggar Penggalih PraChallenge01: Benci Pada Pandang Pertama

* * *

Hal-hal menyakitkan tentang realita yang dengan tak sukarela kaupelajari hari ini:

Satu, bahwa Luka bukan hanya nama yang disematkan kedua orangtuamu pada satu-satunya gadis kecil mereka. Mungkin itu semacam doa ( _kutukan?_ ) atau pertanda.

Dan yang kedua, tentang rasa yang begitu tiba-tiba munculnya. Sesuatu yang menyulut, membakar lebih cepat dibandingkan api pada kertas, lalu meninggalkanmu tak lebih dari debu-debu abu. Kau melihatnya pertama kali di sore itu—seseorang dengan segala hal yang bukan dirimu, segala hal yang tak kaumiliki; bahu tegap _(dan sepasang bahumu yang ringkih mengkerut makin dalam di kursimu)_ , senyum lebar yang ramah _(tsk, tsk, Luka, persis seperti namamu—kapan terakhir kali kau mengukir senyum saat Miku tengah bosan mengorbit padamu?),_ netra sewarna laut yang membuatmu sesak _(kau membenci laut, dan segala yang menyerupainya)_ , sementara sapuan angin pantai membuat rambut biru gelapnya tampak penuh gaya ( _singkirkan rambut kusut sialan itu dari wajahmu, Luka)_ , maskulinitas yang hangat menguar darinya _(ia seorang pria, apa yang kauharapkan?)_ —dan sesuatu yang jelek tumbuh di hatimu. Memang yang bisa terjadi pada pandangan pertama bukan hanya cinta.

Di pelukannya, penuh tawa dan mencitrakan sang matahari sendiri—adalah Hatsune Miku.

Miku. Sahabat masa kecilmu. Seseorang yang begitu penting dan berharga. Satu-satunya gadis yang pernah kaucintai. Kekasih Kaito—laki-laki itu.

Benci pada pandangan pertama itu ada.

.

.

Tapi tidak demikian halnya dengan cinta—atau begitulah menurutmu.

Kau tidak jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan seorang Hatsune Miku. Tidak pula pada tatapan kedua ataupun ketiga kalinya. Miku adalah konstan yang menolak pergi dari sisimu, Megurine Luka, si gadis penyendiri yang senantiasa duduk di pinggir jendela—melihat dunia dari balik kaca bak penonton yang tak antusias. Sejak pertama kali ia datang dan memecahkan jendela itu, membawa masuk mentari ke dalam ruang kelabu, duniamu perlahan-lahan menjadi sedikit lebih terang, sedikit lebih hidup dan berwarna. Hingga pada saat di mana kau menyadarinya, semestamu telah dipenuhi cahaya. Sekarang kau tak bisa lagi kembali ke kegelapan itu. Sekarang kau pun harus belajar membagi cahaya yang tak pernah jadi milikmu itu.

.

.

Kaupikir kau membenci laut, tetapi Miku dengan gaun putih yang bergulung-gulung di antara riak ombak tampak seperti dewi penguasa laut—dan kau masih mencintainya sepenuh hati. Lalu saat Kaito yang menangkap pandanganmu melambai dari bibir pantai, kau melempar senyum paksa. Si Kaito itu, Miku menjulukinya sebagai Pangeran Laut. Diam-diam kau berharap untuk laut memulangkannya kembali ke istananya di dasar samudra sana. Seandainya kau cukup gila, maka kau yang akan melakukannya sendiri. Hanya jika hal itu tak membuat Miku menangis.

Minggu ini mereka mengajakmu ke pantai lagi. Kau tak bisa menolak karena Miku memohon padamu dengan mata anak anjingnya. Kau selalu berubah menjadi manusia lemah di hadapan Miku, meski gadis itu sendiri tak menyadarinya. Mungkin karena itulah dia bukan untukmu. Kau tidak butuh untuk jadi lebih menyedihkan daripada ini.

Di kejauhan,dua sejoli itu berkejaran sambil tertawa-tawa, persis pasangan ala roman picisan di drama-drama. Kau berharap mereka pun salah satunya; bahwa mereka adalah cinta yang cepat tumbuh dan cepat pula matinya—tetapi cincin yang melingkar di jari manis keduanya berkata lain. Kaleng bir siang bolong di genggamanmu juga berkata lain. Begitu pula dengan gaun pendamping pengantin perempuan di lemarimu, ataupun janji-janji temu bersama panitia pernikahan yang membuatmu selalu ingin muntah—semuanya membuktikan hal yang sama sekali berbeda. Semuanya perlahan menjeratmu dan menarikmu hingga ke dasar. Semuanya menginginkanmu terluka seperti namamu.

Miku tidak bertanya apakah kau baik-baik saja. Bahkan tidak mengira-ngira tentang, _hei, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau berbeda?_ Ada begitu banyak kemungkinan yang membuatmu sedikit marah; dari dunianya yang kini hanya didiami berdua bersama Kaito hingga kesibukannya mengurus pernikahan hingga kau yang mungkin tak begitu berarti lagi untuknya. Yang manapun itu, kautahu bahwa akhirnya kau akan memaafkannya. Dan kembali mencintainya seperti orang bodoh. Ia adalah lingkaran setan yang memerangkapmu.

Atau mungkin kau, Megurine Luka, adalah seorang aktris yang baik. Terlalu baik hingga sahabatmu sendiri tak mampu menemukan kebohongan di matamu. Bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Toh panggung sandiwaramu telah dimulai jauh, jauh sebelum hari ini—pada suatu celah dari sekian banyak  momen di mana Miku membawakanmu matahari, dengan tawa, kasih sayang, dan persahabatannya. _Persahabatannya._ Lalu kau, yang sudah tenggelam terlalu dalam ini, yang telah mengenakan kostummu bagai kulit kedua ini, akan terus melakukannya esok hari.

Dan untuk waktu-waktu selanjutnya yang masih begitu lama.

Lukamu belum akan sembuh, Sayang.

**end**


End file.
